Satou
Satou (佐藤, Satō) was a student from Shuuei Junior High School and member of the student council. On the graduation day, she confessed her feelings to Makoto Sunakawa, but he turned her down. Appearance Satou looks similar to Rinko Yamato (but Satou has a very nasty personality in contrast to Yamato). Satou has strawberry blond hair styled in a bob cut, brown eyes and blushing cheeks. She wears the middle school uniform featuring a sailor shirt with a short blue skirt. Personality While Satou seems nice and quiet, she is actually someone who talks bad about others behind their backs. She is judgmental and quick to ridicule those she looks down on. This was shown in episode 3 where it was revealed she would actually say how loud and noisy Takeo Gouda was and how it would be gross if he had feelings for her. This was the main reason Makoto Sunakawa dumped her. Despite this, she was willing to use Takeo when she was being stalked, calling him to have him help her out. This may also be a hint that she lacks common sense, as normally a person would call the police instead. Plot On the graduation day as Takeo Gouda was running looking for Satou to confess his feelings to her, she was seen in the classroom with Makoto Sunakawa, where she was confessing her feelings towards him, stating that he always have liked him. But Makoto turned her down, stating he never liked her, which left her shocked as Takeo and Makoto left the room. Later Suna, reveals that all of his crushes including Satou actually disliked and ridiculed Takeo when he wasn't looking. She was last seen being stalked and Takeo helped her out. When she needed help once more with the same stalker, she called Takeo for help. He was hesitant because he understood that Yamato was uncomfortable with Satou, who was one of Takeo's previous crushes. However, Yamato told him to go help her beause she was in danger. Takeo saved her from the pervert but reaffirmed his love for Yamato. Satou then left, thanking him for his help and apologizing for ruining the mood. Relationships Takeo Gouda Takeo had a crush on Satou and was going to confess on their graduation day but saw that she was confessing Suna ,who bluntly rejected her. As it turned out, she had a low opinion of Takeo, thinking he was ugly and loud and noisy and how gross it would be if he had a crush on her. The two would later meet while Takeo was dating Yamato. She asked him for help with a stalker and when he did, it caused problems between him and Yamato as Yamato was jealous as Satou was Takeo's previous crush. Realizing this, he was hesitant to help her when she called for help again but Yamato told him to go help her. She thanked him for the help and she was not seen again in the anime. Makoto Sunakawa Like many other girls, Satou had a crush on Suna. But, because Suna knew of her true personality and her low opinion of Takeo, he rejected her confession casually and coldly. Trivia * The surname Satou 'means "help, aid" ('sa) and "wisteria" (tou). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters